Doctor Who: Lost History
by Bandgeeks16
Summary: What happened in history? In this fanfict, The Doctor and Clara travel to unexplainable events. These are the explanations. Everything from the fall of Eden, to the Salem witch hunts.
1. Episode 1: Part 1: Entering Eden

"So where are we Doctor?" Clara asked. "I'm not quite sure." The Doctor looked at one of the instruments. "We don't appear to be anywhere." "Nowhere?" "Yes. But the TARDIS appears of be fine." "Good. Are all the readings ok?" Clara asked. "Yes, everything appears to be fine." "So we can go outside, right?" She looked at The Doctor and he smiled that it was ok. Clara ran to the door and opened it. Outside stood a beautiful garden, the plants were all in full bloom creating an amazing aroma. "Doctor, it's a garden. A perfect garden." The Doctor came up behind her and poked his head over her shoulder. "No. That's impossible." The Doctor pushed past Clara. "But it is." He spun around. "We are in Eden." "Eden. Like, Adam and Eve?" "Yes, but there is no devil quite yet." "What do you mean, not yet?" "His name is Satan, if you see him, kneel." "Kneel? To the the devil?" Clara was shocked. "Yes, he is the right hand man to God." Clara was in total shock. "Doctor, who's that?" Clara pointed to a face in the tree. The figure dropped down in front of Clara without any clothes on. "Hello." The man said. "Hello." Clara's eyes scanned his body. "Ok, hello, I'm The Doctor, and you are?" The Doctor said stepping in between them. "Adam." The Doctor went into the TARDIS and after a few moments, Adam gained clothes. "What are you wearing?" Adam asked Clara as The Doctor returned from the TARDIS. "Clothes. like the ones that just appeared on you." "What are- Ah!" Adam screamed, "I have cloth for skin!" Adam breathed heavy in fear. "Adam, you have clothes. Well, not real, but they cover you." The Doctor pointed out. "B- But they are not touching me." Adam attempted to pull on the cloths. "Doctor," Clara whispered, "take the hologram off." "No, you are going to cause the first divorce in history if I do." Suddenly Eve ran to them through the bushes. "Adam! My skin is different!" 


	2. Episode 1: Part 2: Introductions

"Yes, Eve, those are things called clothes. But they are not real." Adam explained and Clara giggled. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ah! Who are you?" Eve jumped towards Adam noticing their two guests.  
"Hello, I'm The Doctor, and this is Clara." The Doctor waved his hand.  
"What is that behind you?" Eve pointed to the TARDIS.  
"That," The Doctor stopped, having trouble finding the right words, "is my home from the future."  
"What is this place called, Future?" Adam asked.  
"Oh, it's a very interesting far away place, but I can't give away details."  
"Got it." Adam said smiling down at Eve and she smiled back.  
"So, should we walk?" The Doctor requested.  
"Yes, I guess we can." Adam replied and began to walk forward. "But I must apologize, the garden is getting a bit overgrown." The Doctor looked down to Clara with an expression that plainly said, I know.

_A/N: Beta readers wanted, PM me if you are interested! Please review!_


	3. Episode 1: Part 3: Fruit

"So, do you get many guests?" Clara walked next to Adam. "Yes, one is quite consistent in his visiting." Adam paused. "He should be here soon." And right on cue the leaves rustled but a Dalek came out. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Dalek. "What are you doing here?" He shouted at the Dalek. "I AM SATAN! THIS IS THE PLACE OF MY DWELLING!" The Doctor made sense of things and stopped Clara from kneeling. "That's an understatement." The Doctor whispered. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT STATEMENT?! WHAT IS THAT TONE OF VOICE YOU CARRY?!" "Nothing." There was the first awkward pause. "Should we continue this way?" "No, we must return." Adam said. "I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS WAY BUT ONLY WITH EVE AND THE GIRL CALLED, CLARA!" Satan pointed down the trail with his eye. "But the tree satan, we can't even go near it." "IT IS OK, YOU WILL BE WITH ME!" Clara looked at Eve and smiled. "Why are we going this way Satan?" Eve had an uncertain tone. "YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!" Satan kept going forward till they got to a forbidden tree. "EAT THE FRUIT!" "Satan, we can't. It's forbidden." Eve argued. Clara knew some one had to eat the fruit, but Eve was still obstinate. "Eve, you should try it." "SEE! EVEN THE GIRL CALLED CLARA SAYS TO EAT THE FRUITS!" "No, I mustn't eat the fruit!" Eve shouted. Clara without a thought reached up into the tree, grabbed a fruit, and took a bite. "NO! YOU HAVE ALTERED THE PLANS!" Satan shouted as the whole garden began to twitch and tremble. The sky grew dark. And The Doctor came around the corner. "What happened Clara?" But before she could answer the whole of existence was engulfed in fire. 


	4. Episode 1: Part 4: The Paradox

"Doctor!" Clara screamed. "Can you hear me?" She looked around, she was in the TARDIS. She had seen it before, but at the same time she hadn't. It was the first control room, but the center console was burnt out.

"Clara, you created a paradox. Normally, all of history to date would normally be happening. But because nothing has happened, we end up in the safest place." He was no ware to be seen. "Oh, and we are all separate, in different control rooms. We need to find each other. Do you still have the fruit?" Clara hadn't noticed that in her hand, the fruit was dripping sticky juices into her palm.

"Yes, I do."

"Great! You need to find Eve, she needs to eat it."

"Ok, Eve? Can you hear us?" No response.

"Clara, you have to trust me. Just, go! We don't have long!" Clara ran down a hallway and into another. She looked both ways, doors lined the walls. She went through one to the sight of the Doctor.

"No wonder we could hear each other, you where only 'cross the hall. Now we need to find Eve, we only have thirty minutes.

"Eve, what where you guys doing?" He held her close.  
"Satan wanted me to eat the fruit." She paused. "I don't get it." She pealed away from him and reached into her pocket and pulled out a fruit.  
"Eve, no. Let me eat it." She took a bite before he could answer. She fell flat on the ground. He picked up the fruit. A bite. He landed next to her.

_Everything resets, like the TARDIS was never there. History continues._

_A/N: History continues next with Rory, Amy, and The Salem Witch Hunts. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
